Reflet d'un temps jadis
by elleay sahbel
Summary: A présent,que valait un aristocrate d'une temps jadis ?On ne jugeait plus par la noblesse mais pour la richesse,ni par la fierté mais l'humilité.Te voir en moi t'horrifies ? Grandeur déchue d'une époque révolue.Espères-tu encore changer le monde, Bella ?


**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter à Jk Rowling appartient.

**Rating:** K

**Pairing: **Rodolphus Lestrange, mention de Bellatrix

Pour la **troisième nuit d'écriture du Fof **ce one-shot est écrit. Beaucoup je l'apprécie. Pour le **défi " glace " **écrit ceci est.** Un défi par heure **écrit doit être, et comme j'ai pris du retard en peu de temps celui-ci écrit est, mais beaucoup mieux que les précédents je le trouve.** Forum Francophone **le vrai nom du **Fof **est. Sur le **Fof **le** FIC i**l y a, ainsi que le **salon des auteurs **et des défis bizarres il y a, comme la journée de **Yoda**...

Bonne lecture je vous souhaite, et que vous passerez un bon moment j'espère!

**.**

* * *

.

Reflet d'un temps jadis.

.

.

Fou. Il était devenu fou. Et laid. Si laid… Joues creuses, barbe hirsute, yeux éteints et voilés… Cernes impressionnantes, violacées, presque noires… Cheveux tombant tristement sur sont maigre visage, osseux et creusé par la faim, griffé par sa folie. Lèvres craquelées, dents jaunies. La peau d'une pâleur maladive, presque translucide… Le tout heureusement troublé par la poussière accumulée sur ce vieux miroir. Miroir le reflétant si bien… Il avait dû être magnifique, en son temps. Dorures éclatantes d'une siècle passé, verre poli miroitant les gens de bonne société. A présent sale et poussiéreux, délaissé, abandonné. Plus vieux, plus démodé, perdant tout son intérêt au regard de la femme qui aimait probablement se contempler, se voir en lui…

Tout comme lui.

Que vois-tu, Bellatrix ? Que vois-tu, me regardant ? Ta folie et ta beauté tordue par la prison et la cupidité ? Ta grandeur déchue, brisée, ta gloire éphémère qui ne reviendra pas ?

Je sais ce que tu aimais chez moi, ma douce, ma folle, mon aimée, ma détestée… C'est toi que tu aimais à travers moi, chérie, immondice ! Tu es blessée, mon trésor ? Tu es blessée de te voir ainsi me regardant, moi ton reflet, ton autre ? Tu es blessée d'être démodée, tu veux jeter le miroir que je ne suis pas et te voir dans un autre… Mais amour, je ne suis pas ton miroir, je suis ton reflet, mon adorée… Voldemort brille trop pour toi, et tu es déjà démodée. Regarde-toi, laide, vieille, maigre comme une branche morte ! Aussi desséchée et inutile que moi.

Il se regarda à nouveau dans la glace. Il n'y avait plus qu'un homme brisé qui espérait encore pouvoir changer le monde. Il voulait tant pouvoir encore rouler des mécaniques pour impressionner jeune filles ou ennemi, sourire et voir que le monde en tremblait d'envie ou de peur…. Il essaya un sourire séducteur, et tout ce qu'il vit était une grimace hideuse et tordue. Il n'avait même plus la force de fermer les poings comment rouler une mécanique disparue ? Comment faire revenir cet éclat dans ses yeux. Il essaya d'y croire. Essaya de se dire qu'ils allaient gagner. Essaya de se dire qu'il allait redevenir comme avant.

Il n'y parvint pas. Cet éclat d'espoir, cet éclat de vie, de volonté ne reviendrait pas. Il n'était qu'un vieux miroir abandonné et poussiéreux que l'on ressortait à l'occasion, vestige d'une époque révolue où la noblesse clinquante était admirée comme la finesse des moulures de la glace. Les tapisseries héraldiques donnaient autant de délicatesse que de fierté, d'histoire à un manoir, que son port noble et son éloquence posée lui conférait de charme et de valeur.

A présent, que valait un aristocrate d'un temps jadis ? Une bouchée de pain rassis, au mieux. On ne jugeait plus sur la noblesse mais la richesse, ni sur la fierté mais l'humilité…

Dans ce temps qui n'était plus le sien, Rodolphus s'accrochait au murs comme ce vieux miroir, espérant malgré tout qu'il finirait chez un antiquaire et pas dans une brocante…

Il aurait voulu être plus optimiste. Il aurait voulu se dire que sa maitresse lui donnerait un coup de chiffon et se mirerait en lui sans se voir laide et folle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir encore croire qu'il serait exposé comme un joyaux, comme avant…

Un sourire effacé vint doucement orner ses lèvres. Les souvenirs éclaireraient son avenir. Et puis, cette poussière n'enlevait rien à sa classe et ses idéaux, son éclat et sa prestance… Il suffirait simplement d'attendre qu'un fin connaisseur daigne le dépoussièrer.

Attendre, simplement.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, que vous avez passé un bon moment j'espère ! Une petite review méritée j'ai ?

Bonne journée ! ^^

Biiisous !


End file.
